Such a Lovely Sound
by LeafyxThiefy
Summary: Szayel finds himself interested with a member of the failed Arrancar project, the project that created the Visoreds. What could his interest with this Visored lead to exactly? Szayel Aporro X OC. Suggestive detailing but nothing too severe... So Far.
1. Chapter 1: Such a Lovely Sound

**Honestly I was taken aghast and horrified when I first saw the disclaimer.. it had like fifty [actually 4] typos in it, made me cringe inwardly, so I just had to fix that. No wonder no one reads beyond it first impressions and all that.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Bleach, nor any of its places and/or characters. [Sad Truth, ne?] I do, however, have claim over Serina's character. Enjoy and Review please ^^?**

* * *

><p>The Octava Esapda in Sosuke Aizen's army was lounging in his chair, staring intensely at the screen before him. He had recently sent a swarm of his Rokureichuto [Nano Inventions] the World of the Living, it had started out as a task given to him by Aizen. But more recently he had found himself using the project for differing reasons.<p>

He had found the race that the other Arrancars had long since lost interest in; The Visoreds. The first specimens Aizen had failed to make into complete Arrancars, and Szayel was more than confident that he could put the long since forgotten project to rest.

A few weeks had passed since he had took on the responsibility of finishing Aizen's work, and he had picked out the one subject that interested him more so than the others.

Leaning forward, Szayel rested his chin onto the back of his left hand, his amber eyes studying one certain thing on the video, the mint haired Visored that had caught his interest since the day he set his eyes on her.

Szayel's lips broke into a sadistic smirk, _Yes she is a perfect test subject_.

Reaching out his gloved hand, Szayel clicked the screen off. It was time to visit the World of the Living to collect his new project.

*****{Serina's POV}*****

The clouds in the World of the living were heavy and thick with rain they refused to let go of; yet the ominous feeling the clouds held was waved away by the entity taking refuge in the forest near the very well known city of Karakura Town.

Serina's emerald green eyes stared off at nothing as she looked up at the canopy of trees. It was one of those days. Where she liked to take time away from her usual routines, of watching the people of Karakura Town go about their usual lives and enjoying the scenery city life offered, to return to the quietness of the woods.

In Soul Society Serina had been known to spend most of her time in the woods, until she eventually thought of it as a second home, that is until that faithful night when she had stumbled into a scene that changed her life forever, where she herself had changed and a Hollow took residence within her.

She had become a Visored by accident, and yet she was treated with as much respect as the others treated each other.

Serina could never thank them enough for that, but she had always wondered, what would have happened if she hadn't gone into the woods that night.

Would she still be living in Soul Society without a worry, would she have joined the Seireitei at some point if she could have. Would she have found somewhere else to fit in, a friend that she eventually fell in love with.

All these questions swarmed in her mind, and yet no answer came to her, they never did.

Serina was glad that she had been fortunate enough to have friends like the Visoreds as well as a place to stay, and the many things that came with it.

They had trained her in their ways, taught her to harness her Reiatsu and find her Zanpakutou, along with helping her to put her hollow self in its place.

Yet, there was always a single question always in the back of her mind… what if?

Serina sat on a decaying trunk of a fallen tree, her Zanpakutou leaning on the trunk beside her, it was getting late, and Serina knew she should be heading back soon.

Releasing a sigh, she stood up and froze. Her hollow self sensing it before the rest of her. The sensation it gave off was like a Hollow's only it wasn't a hollow coming after her, it was something much worse than a hollow could ever be.

*****{Szayel's POV}*****

Szayel smirked as he stepped out of the Garganta he had created and into the World of the Living, he rarely graced this World with his presence, but today's special mission required his personal attention.

His steps were light and determined as he made his way through the foliage, frowning lightly at the choice of environment the female had chosen, but he couldn't help but marvel in his luck, while the other Visoreds had proven to be near impossible to track down most of the time, this one had made it more than easy, going out of her way to be in public, and even traveling alone into the woods, where no one could sense her, no one could hear her scream, no one, that is besides himself.

Szayel's cynical smirk widened in the process as he came to a stop, a wall of vegetation between himself and the girl he had come to harvest.

*****{Serina's POV}*****

Serina knows she isn't being paranoid as she scans her surroundings, she knows she should try to Shunpo herself to safety, to get closer to the city, to where her Reiatsu could be felt, where she could be closer to someone who could help her.

But no, for a reason she can't make herself move away, she could only stand where she is, waiting for whatever it is to show itself. _It will be ok, just stay calm._

Not even a second had managed to pass by when a dark chuckle erupted from the surrounding silence.

Once again Serina was frozen, the chuckle wasn't something pleasant to hear, it was dark, menacing and made her blood run cold. A sensation that had her feeling trapped and frightened, such as a rabbit would when it heard the low growl a wolf made before it ended its life, engulfed her.

Serina knew she was panicking and tried to force the feeling down, but it simply kept returning with just enough force, she was unaware that she now was holding her Zanpakutou in her right hand, unsheathed of course, but it was there, her hand clenched tightly around it, so tight that her knuckles were turning white with the force.

"Don't look so frightened my dear." a soothing male voice called out from the darkness.

But the voice did nothing more than put Serina even more on edge, for behind the calming tone was a hidden danger, one she didn't like one bit.

Serina didn't reply, didn't move, and tried her best to breathe, the simple act that was proving to be more than difficult at this sudden moment.

The chuckling reached her ears one more as the figure stepped out of the shadows.

The sight of him had Serina re-thinking on just who the entity was, for at this moment, he looked as human as possible, well up to a point. He _looked_ human, just as Shinigami did, but he didn't give off the same vibe that Shinigami did, his was darker, stronger, almost suffocating.

Serina found herself taking a step back, a mistake, for she just gave away the fear she didn't want to be known, giving him the upper hand, letting him know he had the advantage.

The man before her was slightly taller than average, lean with not as much hint of muscle, and was wearing an all white wardrobe, with the exception of the three lines that ran from his collar to the rest of his uniform, the only visible part of his skin that she could see was his skin, which was framed by pink hued tresses, and framing his odd amber colored eyes were rectangular glasses.

His appearance, no matter how innocent, wasn't fooling Serina, who knew appearances could be _very_ deceiving.

He took a step forward, and again she stepped back, making him chuckle one again, a chuckle that sounded on the verge of becoming a full on maniacal laugh.

*****{Szayel's POV}*****

As much as Szayel was enjoying himself playing with the girl, he knew that his entrance had alerted someone out there of his presence, thus, he had to finish this soon.

The thought didn't please the male as he watched his victim almost frozen in place. There was more to the reason why he had picked her to be his special test subject, and that was, because he had found himself infatuated with her appearance.

He couldn't allow himself to think of her appearance however, what he needed was to get back to Las Noches, with her in his grasp.

Meeting her emerald eyes, Szayel ran a hand through his pink haired mane, "We don't have all the time in the world my dear, come with me, and I assure you, things will go by much more smoothly for you." he said, once again advancing on her, and again she stepped back.

"Don't you dare bolt. Serina." he said a hint of annoyance lacing his voice.

But soon the annoyance vanished and amusement took over once again, yes, the mention of her name had the desired effects on her. As she distracted herself with the rush of questions surrounding how he could have possibly known her name, Szayel made his move, using Sonido to blur out of her line of view and stand behind her, his lips right against her left ear, grazing it as he spoke, "A fight would be troublesome, my dear Serina, perhaps on a later date…sweet dreams."

*****{Serina's POV}*****

Serina had in fact been distracted by the sudden information she had been given, it was her second mistake, one that had decided her future, if she hadn't thought about it, she would have released her Zanpakutou, would have had a fighting chance, at least until a Shinigami appeared to assess the situation, but instead she had stood dumbfounded in the strangers direction. It took her a moment to realize that he wasn't where he had stood a second ago, and by the time she figured out what had happened, it was her third strike.

The words he whispered to her ear were lost in some incomprehensive sentence she struggled to decipher, and in the end the only words she had managed to understand, were 'Sweet Dreams'; before a drop of rain kissed her forehead and a consuming darkness took over.

*****{Szayel's POV}*** **

Szayel looked disappointedly down at the girl that had collapsed in his arms. He thought she was much stronger than this, a part of him had actually wanted her to attack him, he himself had seen what she was capable of, but now, when her life had been in much more danger than any previous event, she had frozen, hesitated, and fallen.

His amber eyes looked down at the pale skinned creature in his arms, with her mint haired curls framing her soft face, her expression peaceful, even though she was heading to a place that was anything but.

*****{Back in Szayel's Laboratory}*****

Szayel had returned to Las Noches with no trouble, and straight to his lab, where he proceeded to strap down the Visored to the lab table he had installed to restrain her.

She was still unconscious, Szayel had to smile at the thought, for he didn't think that he had hit her _that_ hard.

Shrugging it off, he called over a single one of his Fraccion members, handing the obedient creature the Zanpakutou Szayel had managed to pry from her hand effortlessly.

"Put that somewhere where I can find it later on." he ordered, turning his back on his Fraccion, that had scampered off to do as it's master had ordered.

Szayel had the lab table completely prepared, the needed tools all there and arranged in the order he wanted them.

Reaching a gloved hand, he took hold of a syringe, bringing it up to eye level, he proceeded to let the air bubbles escape, before he brought it down and eased the needle into the Visoreds vein, releasing the liquid into her system.

The maniacal smirk was back on his lips as he put the syringe back where it belonged and left the room, he didn't like working with sterile test subjects, it was no fun, at all…

*****{Serina's POV}*****

Serina didn't want to wake, something in the back of her mind was telling her that if she woke up, whatever peaceful state she was currently in, could never be regained.

But she didn't heed the voice, instead she stirred, finding it hard to move. She tried to raise her arm, a hand, her neck. Nothing!

Her eyes burst open, and immediately closed, for they had been assaulted by a blinding light that was beaming down at her with such an intensity it had almost blinded her.

It was then that the realization hit her, what had happened and what she didn't remember but she could guess that she had been captured, any by the signs she had received, it was by the enemy.

Serina could feel every part of herself, she was all right, unharmed, but completely unable to move, there were straps binding her tightly onto something cold, _a steel bed… _she thought, before chasing the thought away, refusing to believe what her mind was trying to tell her, a lab table, like the ones they use in movies, in pet hospitals… in morgues.

Serina was scared once again, her heart pounding against her ribcage furiously, and try as she might she couldn't calm herself down.

Minutes passed and still, she was unable to compose herself.

The eerie silence didn't do much to help either, but she would have gladly taken that over the sudden echo of footsteps. And even more so over the sound of _his_ voice.

"Ah, I see you're awake, Serina. How wonderful, this means my wait is over. Lets get started, shall we." he said as he approached the table, turning the light away as he did so.

"You can open your eyes now my dear." he said in that light tone that could deceive many, if it didn't have that small hint of danger in it.

"Don't worry I wont gauge them out." he added with a dark chuckle, Serina hoped that he would keep his promise, though she was highly doubtful.

And even so, she opened her eyes, to stare at her pink haired keeper.

*****{Szayel's POV}*****

Szayel reached the table, extending his gloved hand to push away a few stray locks from her eyes.

"There, don't you look gorgeous with your enthralling emerald eyes." he commented, looking deep into them, loving that the fear that was so evident in her stare was because of his doing.

His hand then moved its course onto her cheek, causing her to wince upon contact, the reaction though was restricted by the bindings he had on her.

"Shh… now, now Serina, how little faith you have in me, I haven't hurt you and yet you fear me." he teased cocking his head slightly keeping his amber orbs on her emerald ones.

He watched as her mouth opened her lips forming words, but no sound come out.

Szayel smiled triumphantly, "I see my newest potion works." he announced, proud with his work.

Seeing her blank look, he shook his head, "It doesn't have a name yet, but that's for a later date. You see I loathe when my experiments curse and try to reason with me, therefore I set out to resolve that small problem, by creating a certain remedy for it. And try as you might, you will not be speaking for some time." he explained never ceasing to allow his grin to vanish.

"I'm still unsure whether it applies to all vocal sounds though," he mused, raising a thin pink brow.

*****{Serina's POV}*****

Serina wanted to believe she was having an inescapable nightmare, but she knew all to well that she was in fact at a mercy of a cruel man who had strapped her to a table, and taken away her ability to speak.

The man above her watched her intensely, with something she couldn't directly identify, but she didn't like the looks of it one bit.

The gleam in his eye was anything but warm, and it made Serina tremble, something she was remotely aware of.

The hand that had once caressed her cheek moments before was now holding something wickedly sharp, an instrument of pain, and perhaps torture she hadn't noticed due to her lack of movement.

Her lips were forming words, words that he would have despised, for if she could she **would** be cursing him.

Serina was tired of being afraid of the man, she was now angry, angry that she had gotten caught, that she was restrained, and most of all furious that she was helpless.

She knew the strike was coming, for the man no matter how calm his voice sounded, he hadn't struck her as the lenient type.

The sharp object was in his hand one moment, and the next it was three inches into her shoulder.

Serina didn't try to stop the scream that escaped her, surprised that it was even allowed to leave her lips and fill the room.

The man laughed above her, "I see screaming isn't an exception to the drug, a good sign, truly it is. You have no idea how any of this would be if screams were taken away too" he said shaking his head and reaching out to pull the object out of her shoulder.

The pain caused by the slow retreat of the pointed object had Serina releasing yet another sound, a whimper of pain.

*****{Szayel's POV}*****

Szayel licked his lips, intrigued that she could not only scream but whimper too.

Cleaning his freshly used weapon, he smirked, "Such a lovely sound, I'm pleased to see that it wasn't locked away along with the rest of your voice." he said inspecting the now clean object.

His previous thoughts cascading back into his mind.

A dark smile graced his lips as he looked down at her.

"I'm about to make you a deal, my sweet Serina. And allow you to choose your faith," the mad scientist said placing his instrument of pain down.

"You see, I have been keeping an eye on the World of the Living, and while doing so; I found you. And I must say, that I took an immediate liking to you. But that's not the point, the point is, you are mine now. And as a result, I am entitled to do what I want with you as I please. But I don't want to seem heartless, no not in your eyes my little Serina." he said in a voice laced with a fondness he has never shown anyone, living or dead.

"Experimenting on you, I'm afraid is inevitable, but you have two choices. Your primary choice is for me to cut you open, explore you in the many ways that I can, and in time attempt to create an Arrancar out of you, the way Aizen had failed to do so initially. And your alternative, wont consist of too deep cuts, in all truths it will be much lighter in many aspects, except a few that you will come to recognize, but don't dwell on that small aspect my dear, I assure you, you might even get your voice back with the latter. Now what do you say, choice one or two, remain silent and I'll assume you want the initial choice, but if you'd like the latter, whimper for me, Serina." he finished, a cruel sadistic smile on his lips as he met Serina's eyes once more.

*****{Serina's POV}*****

Serina was horrified at the vague explanation he had given her of her almost future, and the second choice didn't seem all to appealing either, it was much more vague than the first, a hint was there too, one that was associated with the look in his eyes that she had glimpsed at earlier. Serina didn't know how much time she had to choose her fate, but the look she was receiving from the man wasn't one of her eyes Serina felt scared again, and humiliated as she fought the tears that threatened to leak out.

Defeated, she submissively whimpered.

*****{Szayel's POV}*****

Szayel laughed, a not at all warm or pleasurable sound. "Clever choice my sweet, sweet Serina!" he rejoiced.

"Again!" he ordered, a malicious smile playing on his lips.

Serina's bottom lip quivered as tears spilled out from her closed eyelids, but she didn't disobey him, another whimper escaped her as he had wanted.

Szayel leaned in closer, his tongue snaking out and licking a path of tears away, causing her to wince once again.

Yes he was going to enjoy Serina, she was his! His in every way.

Unable to help himself anymore, Szayel assaulted her lips, kissing her roughly, hungrily. His gloved hand leaving his side and roaming her frame as he had meant to do when he had found her, had seen her helplessly strapped to the table.

Lust had crept its way into his system, and it was the reason he had allowed her to choose her future.


	2. Chapter 2: Without Consent

**^^' I hadn't thought that I'd make a sequel to it, but it just felt incomplete, so I with a question, and someone else's opinion {Harumi Kitomi's} a sequel was born.**

**Please Enjoy! :D Review Please, they fuel creativity and all that good stuff.**

**And the always present Disclaimer!: I do not own Bleach, but will take credit for my own OC ^^ Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>***{Szayel's POV}***<strong>

After that pleasant experience, Szayel had personally taken care of cleaning and dressing the puncture wound that he himself had caused. Removing the items off the table, and then had Serina moved to a different room, a room where only he could see his prize, where no one else would be able to touch her.

Szayel didn't trust Serina with his Fraccion nor them with her, for the gentlest ones, he knew would be overwhelmed by her, she couldn't talk for some time, this he had known, but in any case that the drug wore off and she was able to somehow hoax one of his Fraccion to release her, trouble would arise in Las Noches, and he was certain Aizen wouldn't be happy with whatever she caused. Then, there were the stronger members of Szayel's Fraccion, they were, in most cases, the stupider ones that worked for him, and thus would be unable to care for her properly, not to mention they would be too harsh on his prize.

In end he had ordered his Fraccion to stay clear of the room he was to put Serina in, and anyone who would dare disobey him, would be immediately disposed if, in various ways they all knew they didn't want to find out the procedures to.

The room he had moved her to was very much like those seen in a mental institute, with all four walls as white as possible, and also heavily padded; with the exception of a mattress, a pillow, and the one way mirror that Szayel himself had modified to withstand most blows. Even though Szayel was confident the restraints he had placed upon the Visored would keep her from getting into too much trouble, he wasn't about to risk anything on her first stay in Las Noches. The bonds themselves weren't easy to break, for even Yammy had a tough time breaking through them, and he doubted that the girl had the strength to pull of such a feat. Satisfied with the precautions he had taken, Szayel had left Serina to her own thoughts, allowing her to come to terms with the situation.

On the second day of her stay in Las Noches, Szayel set his amber eyes upon the still form, watching as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, he smirked, she was taking her imprisonment rather well, or maybe she had exhausted herself with trashing the night before that she no longer had any energy to move; or perhaps the drug he had injected in her the day before had had some terrible side effect that caused his Serina to be come comatose.

These were all possible outcomes of what could have happened, but as he came closer to the table; that she was still strapped upon, he knew that neither was the case.

Szayel stroked her cheek with his gloved hand, his smirk pursing into a light pout as he saw she no longer winced at his touch. And even more so since he had yet to pick a motive for her static pose.

Was he already loosing his charm on her? The thought didn't please the cruel side of the pink locked scientist, but he did nothing to fix it, for an alternative part he rarely had acquaintance with, oddly relished in the idea that she didn't fear his presence.

It wasn't until the emerald eyes met his, that he knew what the reason was for her stillness, it was all revealed in her eyes. The light in them was shining as bright as ever, hate illuminating them brightly.

Retrieving his gloved hand, Szayel eyed the anger and hate he saw there curiously, he knew it wouldn't last forever… or would it. He played with the idea as he allowed his amber orbs to roam her still figure.

After a minute or two of pondering, he ridded his head of the idea and returned his gaze back to hers, his psychotic smirk back on the green haired girl before him.

"I assume its uncomfortable for you to simply be strapped to a table my dear Serina. Therefore I came here today to offer you another deal, that is if you're willing to listen." he said in that light manor of his.

*****{Serina's POV}*****

Serina stared incredulously at her captor, he had kidnapped her, tied her down, asked her to make one of two horrid choices, stole a kiss and had felt her up without sudden warning, and then moved her to a room designed for the mentally insane!

What else could he possibly have in store for her now?

Refusing to look away Serina stared straight at the golden eyes before her, "Allow me to ask your name first." she said, in a voice that was unfamiliar to her own ears. It was rough, husky from disuse, and almost empty.

Serina was able to see the brief look of surprise in the man's eyes as he looked at her.

Standing up straighter he chuckled, "Ah I see your system has gotten rid of the dose I gave you, no matter, this can be fixed with another, greater dose." he said with a widening smirk.

Serina, however wasn't willing to give in to his threats just yet, she knew very well that she was in no position to make demands, and she didn't know what she would do with the information of his name, if he did in fact decide to give her his real name in the end.

Sighing the man ran a gloved hand through his pink hair, "I suppose you will find out sooner or later, my sweet Serina, though my name is not so important yet… I might as well give you a reward for behaving youself." he said with a light shrug, never once leaving her gaze.

"My name, is Szayel Aporro Granz. And now that you know this, Serina. Your request is fulfilled, now as for the options you have before you, I am prepared to liberate you of the bindings. Listen closely, because I will not repeat myself after this. With that said, I will undo the straps, in the condition that I will inject you with a drug that will greatly suppress your Visored abilities, in other words you'll be nothing more than a being compared to that of a human, weak and powerless, but you will be able to withstand the Reiatsu that surrounds you.

"This injection will be administered every day by myself of course, and you will not resist it. That is your most beneficial option, you can either take it, or remain strapped to this table until I return, and notice that you will only have one chance at this. Your second option, I'm afraid will lead to you being transferred to another room, where you will eventually find out where this option leads. Choose wisely, Serina." the pink haired man, who claimed to be named Szayel stated.

_It's odd, _Serina thought, _It's like he _WANTS_ me to choose the first option. He really is insane, to be allowing me to be somewhat free. Should I take the offer? Should I refuse it?_

_What could possibly lie for me in that other room!_

Serina was confused, she didn't understand the game Szayel was playing, he was offering her a more comfortable way to be imprisoned, not taking into mind that she would be basically defenseless, he was also seeming to be… kind.

The look he was giving her was also becoming impatient, she had to choose quickly, there was no doubt in her mind that either way she was going to be experimented on one way or another, but at least with the first option she would have more time to think, to plan of a possible escape plan.

"Five seconds, my dear." Szayel said interrupting her thoughts.

"Fine. Yes I accept your offer and its conditions." Serina said suddenly, rushing the words out of her system not giving herself time to think too much about it in the slight chance that she would take them back.

Szayel laughed, a laugh that was more pleasant than the one he had given her the day before, yet was still discomforting.

"Excellent choice, my dear." he declared almost joyously, and Serina couldn't help but feel that she had played herself into a plot that she would rather not see. But it was too late now, the choice was made, and the deed signed.

As she thought this, Szayel had gotten yet another syringe from a place she couldn't quite see due to her limited view.

Szayel smiled, not a very friendly smile as he looked back to Serina, his eyes looking directly at her neck, "I am afraid that I didn't tell you where this particular injection goes, but I'm sure that shouldn't really matter. You'll be sore, maybe, it really is a drug on its initial stages, any side effects it could cause, I have yet to find out, would you mind trying it out?" he asked with a cynical smirk, he didn't wait for a protest from her, and simply slipped the needle into her tender flesh.

Serina winced as the needle hit its mark, never before had she ever received a needle to the neck, and it wasn't a pleasant experience to say the least. Her muscles tensed, which didn't help the pain, and the thoughts of the later consequences didn't help in relaxing her, this wasn't a small vein on her arm, it was a main _artery_ where if impaled wrong, she could bleed to death!

Her heart was hammering against her chest at a drastic speed, Serina was unsure whether it was because of her fear of the result, or because of the drug; maybe both, and which was going to kill her.

*****{Szayel's POV}*****

Szayel smirked as he leaned in closer, feeling the heat her body was giving off as her heart raced, sending blood to every part of her body, working harder than it should be.

It didn't take a scientist to know that a neck injection was risky, yet it was the way it needed to be. Szayel had had enough practice, and as he predicted, he had gotten the shot in perfectly. Slipping the needle out, Szayel leaned in further, attaching his mouth to her neck, sucking at her neck hungrily as his tongue snaked out and licked away the small amount of blood that had leaked out of her.

Pulling away, savoring his slightly swollen lips, Szayel smirked, "Delicious." he sighed, earning the desired wince from Serina, who was looking slightly dazed, but still fully conscious as the drug began to make its full ascend into her system.

A good sign Szayel thought as he placed the needle on the table and began to loosen the bindings.

*****{Serina's POV}*****

Szayel had left as soon as he had loosened the bindings on her, no further words were exchanged.

Serina slowly sat up, her head swimming with the effects of the drug, and immediately shut her eyes, her head was pounding violently as small tremors began to take over her body.

Serina's hands immediately snapped up and away from the bonds to her head, clutching it between both her palms, her fingers hooking into something like claws as she gripped her hair.

Cries of pain escaped her parted lips as her body curled into itself involuntarily, huddling close while her frame shook with the change it was being forced to go through.

Never before had Serina had to experience something like this, she felt as if every cell of her was imploding, crushing inwards and turning into nothing. Nothing but pain and anguish. Serina was loosing a big part of herself, the fraction of her that was a Visored.

Although it felt like an eternity of torment to her, the actual step took only a minute at the most, her strength, agility, and any other ability she had come to learn and obtain in her years at life, were gone, and locked away in a deep part of her mind that she couldn't reach.

Serina felt, with no pun intended, hollow.

Empty and useless.

Curling in on herself, Serina broke.

*****{Szayel's POV}*****

Szayel had watched as the girl went through the point of extraction, he had known what the formula would do, but as he had somewhat stated before, he had yet to see the method at work.

A light frown touched the scientists lips as he watched his prized possession overcome with pain, he could see it clearly through the glass he had placed especially for times like this, so he could watch his experiments where they were unable to watch him. Much less stare at him accusingly.

His golden orbs betrayed nothing as they stared impassively at the Visored, the girl he had found himself fascinated with; crumble into herself after the wave of anguish, the look on her face becoming something else.

Loss was sinking in and she was unable to cope with it. Szayel watched on as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, watched as the first tear leaked out of her eye. And as the sobs began.

The screen he was watching on was a barrier designed to keep the silence in, yet Szayel was certain he knew what the screams of agony followed by the wails of sorrow sounded like.

Turning, Szayel went back to focus his attention on other, vital experiments.

*****{Serina's POV}*****

Serina spent the rest of her day atop the metal testing table, holding herself. The sobs had long since stopped.

She no longer ached, she only thought.

_What possible alternative, could Szayel have that's worse than this!_ she thought to herself, the thought itself wasn't accusing, nor mad, it was just a thought, with no emotion to it.

In time she was able to slip off the table and sit herself on top of the mattress.

She had no idea how much time had passed since her keeper had taken his leave, but she was sure that he would return.

*****{Szayel's POV}*****

Preparing the needed syringe, Szayel strode down the halls of his lab, it was almost time to re-administer the dose to his Visored.

Reaching the window, he peered in, he didn't know what he expected to see. She was no longer curled up on the table he had left in the room, in fact it was neatly tucked away in the corner. The farthest corner from where she sat against a wall on the mattress.

Her eyes were void of any emotion, something Szayel thought was due to the drug he had given her the day before, and was about to re-dose.

Unlocking the door, he stepped in, grinning at the vacant eyed girl.

"Well, hello to you as well, my Sweet Serina." he said with a chuckle, as he stepped closer to her.

"It's time for you're daily dosage, Serina, please stand." he said with a sigh, along with not liking babbling specimens, he also loathed uncooperative ones.

Standing uncertainly, the girl managed. Her head hung low, eyes on the floor.

Szayel shook his head, as an adult would to a child who didn't know how to care for itself. "Truly, Serina, if I didn't think this was a way to keep you out of-" he stopped in his lecture.

For the girl's dark green eyes took on a dangerous glint. Meeting his own.

Szayel smirked as he acted accordingly, his left hand striking out to clasp around both her wrists.

His frame was on top of hers in the next second, pushing her against the wall she was leaning against only moments before.

A cruel laugh, filled with amusement escaped his lips, while the defenseless girl tried in vain to escape his death hold, her thrashings ceasing as she realized she was no match for the Octava Espada.

"Did you honestly think that I had forgotten that syringe completely, my dear." he said scornfully. His amber orbs not needing to see the needle that was once in her hand collapse to the padded floor under them.

"It had passed my mind when I was admiring your neck. But I had thought it a bother to enter this room for just that reason. Now I see that the act would have relieved us both from this inconvenient moment…" he trailed off, gazing deep into the wild emerald eyes before him.

"Or can we really classify this as trouble, my sweet Serina." he said cocking his head to the side, his mocking smile, widening as he raked his eyes over what he could see of the small frame under him.

His laugh rang out again as Szayel watched the partially hidden emerald orbs widen and fill with fear.

Szayel's other gloved hand brushed back the few stray locks that dared to cover the emerald eyes from his view. "Stunning." he whispered, his voice thickening slightly.

He could feel the intoxicating heat coming off her body intensify as her heart sped against her chest. "With a few modifications, you too can become a near perfect being." Szayel continued, running a gloved thumb across Serina's cheek.

*****{Serina's POV}*****

Serina couldn't deny that she was scared of what the man before her would do. The spark of anger that had rose in his eyes was long gone, replaced by the same light that had been there two days before.

Serina wanted nothing more than to curl back into a ball, to feel some sort of comfort, and security. But his unmoving golden gaze wasn't allowing that. The light in his now low lidded eyes was dangerous, and hungry with desire.

His gloved hand moved again, its movements feather light, and surprisingly gentle as it grazed her skin, the fingers caressing her lips, her jaw, trailing down her jaw line. Slowly, deliberately making his way down the side of her neck.

Serina closed her eyes as his hand traveled to the back of her neck, snaking its way into her mint green hair.

She could feel the smirk of his lips widening as she trembled in fear, her heart racing along with her mind. All her thoughts aimed in the same direction. _Stop teasing me, and kill me already!_

His frame pressed closer into hers, causing Serina to gasp involuntarily.

That small gasp proved to be the catalyst the Scientist was waiting for.

Serina's lips were one again assaulted by the pink haired scientist's soft and full lips. The kiss more deep and urgent than the last. Yet Serina was determined to deny him the pleasure of getting the best of her.

His teeth nipped at her bottom lip, demanding for them to open once more, to grant him access to her mouth.

*****{Szayel's POV}*****

Not getting the reaction he desired, Szayel smirked against her lips, his free hand traveling downward, leaving her mint green mane, following an invisible trail down her spine.

It was obvious to him that his touch was making her shiver, whether it was with pleasure or fear, he didn't care.

His hand continued to head south, slipping over the shallow dip of the small of her back, before it traveled over her left hip, remaining there for a moment of so, before his gloved finger slid under the hem of her shirt.

The action had its desired effects, as Szayel felt Serina gasp yet again. Wasting no time, Szayel slid his tongue into her mouth.

A stifled moan escaped the Visored as Szayel's tongue expertly explored her as it pleased. Tasting every inch of her moist cavern as it possibly could. In time he had even coaxed her own tongue to dance with his.

Szayel smirked triumphantly as he pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting the mouths of Espada and Visored.

Tightening his hold on her, Szayel pulled her closer to him, allowing himself to feel every curve of her figure, yes she was noticeably smaller than himself, but the position he was holding her in, she was unable to touch the ground. And was thus at near the same height as himself.

Again Szayel dipped his head to kiss her, but his aim wasn't her slightly swollen mouth anymore, it was the trail his gloved fingers had made.

The Espada kissed and nipped his way down to her neck, where he once again latched onto her, his teeth sinking in rather hard for he was able to draw blood. The taste filled his mouth, the intoxicating red liquid causing him to push her further into the wall.

Szayel was aware of the faint moans and wimpers Serina was trying to hold in, the sounds she was emitting threatening to push him further than he already was.

His hips were against her own, and he had no doubt that she could feel the result of their closeness.

Pulling away from a freshly made mark, that could be either a bruise or hickey, Szayel smirked as he watched Serina try to catch her breath, her face flushed with the blood that had rushed to her cheeks. She was speechless, her bright green orbs betraying her, reflecting back the same longing, but it was tainted with rejection. Her body wanted him, but she did not.

"Do not try to outsmart me, Serina." Szayel said, his breath not giving away a single hint of what he had just done, nor what he was feeling.

His gloved hand left the skin underneath her top, and took hold of the loaded syringe, ridding it of the air bubbles, and injecting it into her neck once again.

His left hand also let her go as he stepped away from her figure, causing her to slump onto the floor.

Still aroused and speechless.

Szayel threw his head back in cynical laughter, placing the recently used needle back, and retrieving the previous one after his laughter had ceased.

"There are some things I will not take without consent, my sweet Visored." Szayel said, unusually calm again.

Szayel then turned, took hold of the experiment table and left the room, without another glance at the girl who had yet again curled into herself, for differing reasons then the day before.


	3. Chapter 3: Sharing is Caring

**It has admittedly been forever since I came on here, and I know I promised a new Chapter to someone like 9 months ago? for that I am truly sorry, but here it is. I am sorry for the delay. I hope you all enjoy. And in all honesty, reviews help with the writing process. Help a Leafy out, hai? Anyways, this piece was un-beta'd any and all errors are completely my fault, I'll get around to fixining them.**

**Bleach is sadly not mine but Serina is ^^ and the Cover Art, images used however, no. Again, enjoy 3**

* * *

><p><strong>***{Szayel's POV}***<strong>

During the first few days, Szayel had kept his visits with Serina short, he had set up a sort of schedule, allowing himself time to escort her to a special bathroom where she couldn't use anything as a weapon, much less an escape with the bathroom, he also delivered her food.

They didn't speak much, Szayel always had an amused air about him and she always a distant, yet cautious one.

Earlier on the fourth day, Szayel was once again making his way to Serina's room. Lukewarm water in a lidded wooden bucket, a bar of soap, towels, fresh clothes and bandages, plus a tray of food, all balanced perfectly in his arms, and in a pocket, was the syringe with the needed dose.

He sighed in annoyance, the past few days he had neglected his special guest any personal hygiene, what with allowing her to adjust, and then the incident, such things fled from his mind. Yes, Szayel was mad, his existence thrived because of it, but that didn't mean he was barbaric and cruel to the point that he denied even the basic of necessities to those under his care, he was only cruel when the science and advancement was involved.

Mentally shrugging his mental explanations of what he was doing, he balanced the items he had brought with him on a single arm before unlocking the door.

Upon stepping in, he saw that Serina was asleep on the mattress he had provided her, though the mattress was in a different place than it had been the day she first arrived.

Szayel frowned and shook his head, for the Visored had gotten the mattress in the farthest corner she possibly could from the door, and had proceeded to curl herself into a protective ball, not trusting her back to the door. He guessed that she had originally slept closest to the corner that was the only thing farthest away from the door, but had ended up scooting closer and away from the corner, since she was now near the edge of the mattress.

Carefully setting the things down, his golden orbs looked to the partially obscured face of the Visored.

From what he could see; her face reflected her name back at him.

Serina, a name derived from the word 'Serene', her expression adding more vulnerability to her face as well as a small sense of peace.

Szayel found himself smiling a little, not a cynical, or ill meaning smile the way he shows the entire world. But something else, something different…

The rare smile vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"Rise and shine, my Little Serina." Szayel said loudly enough to startle the girl awake.

He watched with amusement as her eyes shot open, followed by her own body jerking up and scrambling backwards into the corner as she quickly realized what was happening.

Szayel thought that if there was in fact a blanket or comforter provided with the bed, she would be clutching it uselessly before her, as if she would have had some sort of minimal protection against him.

But she wasn't allowed that.

*****{Serina's POV}*****

Instantaneous fear shone in her eyes as she studied him, taking in the things he had brought with him, but not speaking, and hardly daring to breathe. Even through all the fear she currently held for him, she was unable to force herself to look away.

Serina watched him as he lifted his hands up, in a gesture to show her that he meant no harm at the moment. "You need to be cleaned, and so does that wound, I imagine it hasn't healed yet, due to the limitation on your abilities." he said, lifting a thin pink eye brow in her direction.

She stayed silent, unmoving, as she tried to guess what he was playing, why was he attempting at being civil after all he has done? No civil person kidnaps a girl, and keeps her under lock and key!

The Pink haired Espada grinned, "Don't look so fearful, Serina. I haven't hurt you enough for you to fear my very presence." he said with his cynical smirk back on his lips.

"And if we want that statement to stay true, then I'm going to need you to remove your shirt." he said simply. Receiving a shocked expression from Serina.

Serina was in fact confused to hear what he had just asked of her, stunned enough to stare at him, no longer frightened; but, dumbfounded.

Szayel chuckled darkly, "Now don't give me that look, I've seen plenty of you to restrain myself, I assure you, what occurred the day before yesterday isn't on my agenda today. I have a rather busy schedule today, Serina. And I would rather not be late to my next appointment." he said lifting a thin brow in her direction once again. "Do you really wish to make this difficult, my little Visored?" the scientist asked beginning to become annoyed.

Serina wanted nothing more than to grab the bucket at his feet and hit his face as hard as her limited strength would allow, even the smallest dent to his smile would be a victory at this point. But she refrained from doing so, remaining silent she dejectedly began to peel the shirt from her flesh.

The action causing her to flinch ever so slightly as she was causing the unhealed wound discomfort, her neck as well was protesting, no doubt heavily bruised from the regular injection it received at the hands of the mad man before her.

It took longer than it should have with her protesting upper body, but soon Serina had the thing garment clutched in her hands, the clothing closely held to her chest as if that could somehow provide any source of security with Szayel before her.

*****{Szayel's POV}*****

Szayel had watched this process with clear amusement, it seemed that the wound, no matter how shallow he had made it, was truly healing at a human's pace. 'Interesting..' he thought to himself making a mental note of the confirmation to the serum's original intent. 'Luckily she has yet to adapt to it, though I should look further into that.. And start making a back up in any case that she does develop some sort of immunity to it.' the Espada thought to himself momentarily forgetting about his prized pet before the rustling of cloth brought him back to the present.

A laugh escaped him as he looked to Serina, "Really Serina dear, that dirty piece of trash can not possibly stop me from doing anything to you." the scientist said in a chiding tone as he kneeled before her. Nimble hands reaching out to the huddled figure. "Stay till and it will be over quicker." he warned his teasing tone no longer in place.

Though he enjoyed making the Vizored squirm and plainly uncomfortable, he knew his time was running out. He had to be at that accursed meeting soon.

Szayel noticed the rigid form of the girl but no longer commented as he reached out to take her wrists in his hands forcing her hands down.

Deft hands worked quickly and efficiently in cleaning and re-dressing her shoulder wound, glad that the she had complied and not put up a fuss, now he was back on schedule. 'Good. Now only her dose and then I can head to the meeting room.'

Reaching his hand into his seemingly absent pocket, Szayel retrieved the syringe, methodically empting it of any invading air bubbles and smiled nearly pleasantly, were it not for the glint of madness in his gaze.

"You know the procedure, my dear." he said rather flatly as he reached a hand to the wary girl.

Sadness was quickly masked in her gaze as she cast if to the floor, Szayel took note of this, he had taken note of every movement she made. The first day she was frightened yes, but she was also defiant, a burning passion in her eyes as she glared at him with undisguised contempt. The second day she had attacked him, she had thought there was a chance.. and he had of course bested her. Yesterday, the third day her gaze was dimmed, she seemed more timid. And now on the fourth she seemed even more defeated… almost as if she had come to terms with her situation and had decided to give up hope… yes she seemed to be frightened of him, but that was to be expected; not this total hopelessness in her demeanor.

This thought strangely angered the pink haired Espada, it was what he had originally wanted, and even more so it had taken her a small period of two days to be come a docile experiment… this was extremely ideal for anyone who was in the interest of breaking in their new test subjects. Yet, why was he beginning to become… annoyed? No that was not the emotion he was currently experiencing, it went deeper than annoyance… could it possibly be rage?

Szayel's brow furrowed as he cupped Serina's chin and tilted her head to the side, while his other hand the one holding the syringe absently followed the much practiced routine of injecting the bruised flesh.

It was then that Szayel realized something… he longed that she would fight against him, something some show that she was still the spirited Vizored he had so well studied. His budding desire fed his rage as his fingers tightened on her chin.

*****{Serina's POV}*****

The sudden firmness soon turned into pain for the humanized Vizored as she instinctively tried to pull away from the source of pain only to be held tightly to it, the result of her attempt only causing the grip to tighten and the inserted needle to disturb her slowly healing muscles. The combination of both pains making her cry out, her mind racing as she asked herself why, she had complied to his demands, she had not provoked him in any way shape or form!

The cry seemed to bring him to himself as his blank look was replaced with his trademarked cynical smile. "I told you to remain still my Serina, see what happens when you don't listen." he said easing the needle form her neck and releasing her chin with a slight shove back.

Anger radiated off his frame in chilling waves, even her dulled senses could pick up on the current mood of the room, though she did nor said anything, she was not about to be the catalyst nor the casualty in his inevitable explosion. Hell she even paused her breathing as he began to gather his things, his syringe was placed back in the invisible pocket, the bandages and disinfectant piled up and in his arms.

The usually amused amber eyes now glaring at her with pure malice as he stood up. "I believe you are now ready to begin your experimentation program now that you have come to terms with your fate." his usually airy voice filled with a flat and menacing tone, each word heavily laced with anger and a hint of disappointment. " I expect you to be ready and presentable when I return Serina, if you are not I believe you know full well by now." the words nearly spat in her face as he was clearly referring to the pile of towels, the water soap and fresh clothes.

"The undergarments are your exact measurements, as for the clothes they are meant to fit slightly loose. When you are finished, place your soiled clothes and the pail wherever you please." he ordered and with that he left the room, taking the hostility with him.

Serina waited for a total of ten minutes, unmoving and waiting; wondering if Szayel would really leave for now or would he come back and unleash the obvious fury he had tried to keep at bay.

***{Szayel's POV}***

Szayel sighed as he handed off the items in his hands to Lumina with a simple command, "Put this away Verona…". Understandably the Fraccion member blinked as it was called the wrong name, but it would not question it's creator and scampered off to do as it was told.

Meanwhile, Szayel headed out of his laboratory and into the stark white halls of Las Noches.

All the while he absently moved through the corridors he had traveled time and time again, his thoughts inadvertently rounding back to his little Vizored.

She was justifiably afraid of him, something he insisted in achieving and yet… why was he so angry that she was so willingly giving in to his demands.

'Kami… I should be glad about this!' his voice raged within him as he thought back to the first time he had laid his eyes on the green haired beauty that was now his captive.

*****{Flashback}*****

_Szayel was highly intrigued with his new assignment, a list of the former Captains and Lieutenants at his side along with each of their respective files. Which one of them was to be his guinea pig he wondered as he scanned the files. _

_Shinji Hirako… the former Captain of the Seireitei's 5th Division and one with a visual Zanpakutou, as far he knew that was the best intel Aizen had on it, since the former Captain had not been able to fully examine this man fully before the experiment. And it was this detail that withheld Szayel, he was not about to go into something unprepared, and studying this Shinji person seemed too troublesome. The fact that the blonde was… odd looking also helped rule him out of the experiment._

_Hiyori Sarugaki… a Lieutenant of the 12th division… Szayel didn't give her file a second glance, he read it though quickly put it aside, the brat was annoying and frankly he did NOT deal with children, they were just… ugh, he would have just ended up killing her and would be back to square one, so no; just no._

_Love Aikawa… The former Captain of Division 7. Ugh, if the name wasn't enough indication to his disqualification, Szayel didn't know what was. His demeanor didn't help his case in any means. Szayel just as quickly discarded this file and moved onto the next one…_

_Kensei Mugumura… former Captain of the 9th Division in Seireitei, excels in close combat, but can easily hold his own in long range fights. And though Szayel enjoyed the challenge of breaking a strong opponent such as this one… there was something he didn't like about the man, he was too silent for his liking._

_Mashiro Kuna… Former Lieutenant to Kensei Mugamura… Did Szayel mention how much de despises children… of ALL sizes?_

_Lisa Yadormaru… Former Lieutenant to Shunsui Kyoraku, Szayel admittedly thought of taking this certain visored as his new pet project. It was mostly due to her demeanor, she rarely broke her calm and seemed to be the most intelligent of the group. Szayel had gotten giddy just at the thought of he being able to pull that trigger and break that façade she kept up. Yes she was a fine candidate…_

_Rojuro Otoribashi… also known as 'Rose' so said the file at Szayel's fingertips. The former Captain of the 3rd Division. A romantic, theatric man with too many ideas in his mind. Szayel sneered at this file; he was the main center of Las Noches, and he would not have his spotlight being shared especially not by a project. Szayel decided that if he ever got this man in his lab, he would be dead within milliseconds and fed to his Fraccion._

_Hachigen Ushoda… This man was the perfect specimen for another project. He would be highly useful in learning the kidou arts of the Seireitei, something that Szayel wanted to look more into, but that was at a later date of course, right now this project was more important. Though this man would be tricky to get to, what with being the medical support of the group, he was a valuable piece, and thus a hard one to get, no matter how valuable, Szayel was not yet ready for this one._

_A sigh escaped the pink haired male at that moment as he looked disdainfully at the pile of files, the last one reading 'Kurosaki Ichigo.' The newest Visored to the group, but this one was specifically off limits for a reason Aizen refused to enclose. Thus Szayel had a choice from eight eligible candidates, and he had immediately ruled all but a few out. Each of them was significantly flawed._

_'Tch… no, no, no." he muttered into steepled fingers before him. They were all wrong, 'Damn it!' Szayel would not settle, no he would find his perfect visored even if he had to make one himself! But that would take too long, gathering just the right souls for the formula... and then there was the small matter of finding the one Shinigami that was compatible with his research. To say that Szayel was a perfectionist was a _huge_ understatement._

___Nevertheless, he set out to do just that. __Szayel was prepared to begin the long process of creating his own Visored.__  
>A dissatisfied frown was on his lips as he issued a string of commands. He could trust that his Fraccion was about to make each and every command of his a reality. "I want Squad G to head out to the World of the Living in the next minute, Squad L to Hueco Mundo; find me all the low level Hollows you can, and Squad I to activate my newest Beta project, they are to split the nano organisms into two teams. Team A will search and find a potential Shinigami and report to Squad G. And Team B will research <em>thoroughly_. Am I understood?" he commanded in an icy tone.  
><em>Nevertheless, he set out to do just that. <em>_Szayel was prepared to begin the long process of creating his own Visored._  
><em>

_To which his Fraccion scrambled to arrange. And as they were told the groups he had long ago created and assigned were no longer in Las Noches and out doing as he had instructed._

_A __week __into __the __project __and __Szayel __had __already __ac__q__u__i__r__e__d __quite __an amount of data, and Hollows, though he had yet to find the one Shinigami that would better fit his plan. Just as he was about to delve into researching ways of breaking into Seireitei and thus stealing a Shinigami from there, he found _her.

_At first, Szayel knew not what to make out of the green haired girl who was watching over the on goings of a group of smaller humans... children as the humans called them. Szayel would have thought she was that Mashiro character, but no, the hair color was off, as was the reiatsu, and well everything. In that first glance that Szayel got, he was immediately captivated.  
>Szayel was interested in how she had managed to become a Visored, and more importantly, why didn't the 'All-knowing' Aizen been able to provide any information on this certain individual. Just what was she capable of? Would she fit his criteria?<em>

_The following week Szayel had continued to watch this unprecedented Visored, and in time he had learned her name, _Serina... _oh the name rolled off his tongue nicely, it brought goose-flesh to his covered form. If her name wasnt incentive enough, her reiatsu drew him in further, it was something he didn't see often. The Spiritual pressure this Visored possessed was intricate, a calm ripple surrounding her person at one minute, and a roaring crash of waves the next. It was her inner Hollow that was attempting to see the world too._

_This development fascinated Szayel further, for it seemed that she did not have the Hollow within her as well controlled as the others did, she was more Arrancar than Shinigami... her transaction to Hollowfication would be much easier. Szayel was very much looking forward to the little challenge of breaking in that Hollow and of course keeping her all to himself._

_*****{Flashback End}*****_

Szayel had very much wanted the challenge, or had he... he now wondered as he entered the meeting hall, not bothering to look at the attendees and taking his rightful seat as the Octava. If he had wanted the challenge, he wouldn't have developed the serum he insisted on giving her every day. But he also couldn't have her running about with her full power intact, now could he. Maybe if he just reduced the dose...

"Szayel!" the quiet yell made him jerk up only faintly as his amber colored eyes immediately landed upon the dark haired ex-Shinigami. "Yes, Aizen-Sama?"

"Glad to see you are with us." the former Shinigami said dryly, causing muffled snickers to rise from three certain people: Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Gin.

"Please continue, Aizen-Sama." the scientist said smoothly, unwilling to give the three the satisfaction of seeing him flustered. No he would _not_ give them that sight, his tightly held anger was close to being directed at the two other Espada's, namely the Sexta... just looking at the chest-bared man brought the taste of bile to the mouth of the pink haired scientist.

A knowing smirk tilted the corner of Grimmjow's lips upwards as he gave him a discreet wink, before he too tuned into the meeting.

*****{Meanwhile, back at the Lab Serina's POV}*****

After counting to fifty, Serina had deemed Szayel not likely to return, and though she was wary about that small mirror in the room, watching enough psychotic movies to know it was a one way window, she had to be clean, her body demanded it of her.

Sighing and with no other choice, she did her best at propping up the flimsy mattress she was allowed to use and hid behind that, quickly disrobing her torso and after a moments hesitation, her lower half. Serina sat herself on a towel, seeing as there was three, she thought it best that one would catch the water and filth, one for scrubbing, and the last to dry.

_'The soap is passion fruit scented..._ _odd'_ she thought to herself absently as began the task. It was then that the door slammed open, literally. Since Szayel wanted the most secure environment for his newest test-subject, he hadn't installed a door that swung either inwards or outwards, but one that slid neatly into place, leaving no seams in the room. The impact of the door onto the floor caused the teetering mattress to fall too, revealing the scared Visored to the unannounced visitor.

Not a word could be heard from either person, not a cry, the only sound that was audible was that of heavy breathing coming from the tall man in the doorway.

The form was not Szayel's that much she knew, this one had the exact same built... but the hair, it was too long and it was not pink, but a lovely blonde, the tresses easily brushing past his shoulders. And then there was the odd bone stricture on his head, the point very much reminding her of a bull like creature.

Fear once again squeezed her heart as she held her breath as well as the towel to her chest, the action made no rational sense of course, for after all what was a simple piece of cloth supposed to do to help her in this situation. Never before had Serina felt so vulnerable as she did at that moment, completely exposed to this man in every way possible.

The laugh that followed was worse than that of her captor, while Szayel's was tightly controlled mania, this one was pure malice, an evil that should never be heard. And sure enough he confirmed her fears.

"Never would I have thought that my dear little Brother was hiding such a creature in his lab... that explains all the pathetic excuses of Fraccion rejects I had to terminate on my way here. I was actually hoping to just borrow something in order to entertain myself. but you..." he purred his last word in a way that made ice crawl up Serina's spine.

"I'm sure you will do..." he breathed as he took a step further into the room, the busted in door crackling under his form.

Serina clutched the water soaked towel tighter, causing a light trickle to of water to fall onto her bare lap making a light yet completely audible _drip, drip, drip_.

The sound of the dripping water and her racing heart the only thing she was able to hear before the menacing chuckle was heard once again. The sound of that laugh was what brought her back to herself, Serina opened her mouth to scream, and did just that. A silly act, she knew, Kami knew she knew it was a weak attempt at salvaging any sort of help out here in her place of torment. But she had to attempt it...

"Scream all you like, Brother wont help you, he knows _very_ well Sharing is Caring!" the male breathed as he now loomed above Serina.


End file.
